Dr. Kahl's Robot
Dr. Kahl's Robot is a boss that's the combination of a robot and a mad scientist in Cuphead. They appear in Inkwell Isle Three, in Junkyard Jive. Phase 1 In this phase, the robot blows a peice of bubble gum and then unleashes three primary attacks that it can use simultaneously to corner and/or damage players. These attack are located on three different parts of the robot: *Laser Beam: The antenna on the robot's head targets Cuphead (or Mugman, before switching again to Cuphead) with a tracer laser that then expands drastically after a short moment. The laser will destroy any attacks that cross its path aside from the EX missile attack. *Laser Bot: A cylindrical robot is released out of the chest that fires laser vertically across the screen. The attack is unavoidable and players need to parry the robot to cancel the attack. *Boterangs: Four small boomerang-like robots fly out of a the robot's abdomen, which progress from top to bottom in a zigzag pattern. These can be destroyed in a few attacks. By destroying the places these attacks come from, the robot will gain three new attacks depends on what place is damaged: * Head Cannon: After destroying the antenna, the upper portion of the robot's head turns into a cannon that fires nuts and bolts projectiles in a spread shot. *Robotic Arms: After destroying the robot's chest, the robot will begin to use its arms for attacks. It can either hold up a magnet in the lower left portion of the screen that pulls Cuphead towards it or it can send its twisting arms through the middle of the screen, which fire out bullets vertically upon retracting. *Homing Bombs: After the abdomen of the robot is destroyed, homing bombs are periodically released from the damaged abdomen, chasing after Cuphead until they are destroyed or they collide with another bomb. The bombs explode in a large radius that lasts a short while. After destroying all 3 parts, a heart will be revealed from the robot's chest that must be destroyed as it will cause the robot to malfunction and shoot off its head, which commences the second phrase of the battle. However, in simple difficulty even the head-ejecting mechanism will seem to malfunction, ending the battle at this point. Also, if you die during it's first phase of battle, the death screen will show that you have done no damage, confusing or upsetting most players. Phase 2 In this phase, the robot's head continually charge back and forth from off screen to damage the players if they inadvertently run into it. Each time it passes on the screen, it will bring a Homing Bomb from the prior phase with it to damage the players. After taking enough hits, the robot will stop as Dr. Kahl reveals himself and begins the final phase of the battle. Final phase In the final phase, Dr. Kahl's primary attack is pulling out either a red or blue gem, which fires radial bursts in either a clockwise or counterclockwise rotation. Not only players have to dodge Dr. Kahl's attack, but also the electrified walls that occasionally appear, moving in from the top or bottom of the screen, moving down or up respectively. Once players pull enough damage, Dr. Kahl and his robot is defeated as the doctor is shown naked and the robot is exhausted in defeat. Trivia *The boss' design pulls off of various other media, the first phase appears similar to the Iron Giant, and his mode of transport in the final stage is reminiscent of Bowser's Clown Car. *Dr. Kahl himself seems to draw inspiration from other mad scientists in other platforming game franchises, such as Dr. Wily from Mega Man, Dr. Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog, or Dr. Neo Cortex from Crash Bandicoot. **For Dr. Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog, the gem, which is the primary attack of Dr. Kahl, references the Chaos Emerald. **At the start of the battle he'll wiggle his Eyebrows taunting Cuphead and Mugman like Dr. Wily. *In terms of other media, Dr. Kahl seems to draw inspiration from the Professor from Felix the Cat and the Mad Doctor from the Mickey Mouse cartoon of the same name as well as the Epic Mickey games. *Interestingly, Dr. Kahl's Robot is actually alive, for it has a heart and a soul. **The soul contract states Dr. Kahl's Robot instead of Dr. Kahl himself. *His level's theme is a remixed version of the E3 2014 trailer's theme. *The explosion of the homing bombs are almost identical to the player's bombs in the game Truxton. *The boss' name may be a reference to Milt Kahl, a famous Disney animator, and one of the nine old men Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 3